Out Tonight
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Casey and Olivia head out for a night on the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Out Tonight  
A/N: This story hit me while listening to my 'Rent' Soundtrack for the umpteenth time. Hope you like it!  
I don't own any of these characters or the lyrics. Characters belong to Dick Wolf (who is a god) and the lyrics are from the Broadway play 'Rent'.**

**

* * *

**_'I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Olivia thought as she flipped through her closet. "How did I let you talk me into this?" 

Casey's voice could be heard from the bathroom laughing. "You need to release some tension. A night out is the perfect way to do that!"

"I can release some tension at the gym," Olivia argued. She pulled out a red top and held it against her chest before tossing it onto her bed in disgust. There it joined a quickly growing pile of clothes that she had already rejected.

"This is true," Casey said stepping into her friend's bedroom. "But this will be more fun."

Olivia turned from her closet with a witty retort that was lost as soon as she took in Casey's appearance. She had shed her work clothes and opted for a khaki skirt that was about six inches short of her knees, a black belt studded with rhinestones, and a crimson silk camisole. A simple silver necklace with a red stone hung around her neck with matching bracelets on her left wrist and a pair of silver hoops dangled from her ears.

"Casey," Olivia gasped.

"You like?" the red head laughed spinning in a circle.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Olivia asked. She was utterly amazed at the woman standing in front of her. This was not the confident ADA she knew and admired; this was someone else entirely.

"I found them in the back of my closet a few weeks ago," Casey said taking a seat on Olivia's bed amongst the rejected clothes. "I haven't worn them since college."

"They look amazing on you."

"I was shocked that they still fit," Casey laughed. It was then that she noticed Olivia's attire. "Now what are we going to do about your ensemble?"

Olivia looked into her closet with a defeated look. "I have nothing to wear. Everything I own is 'work-suitable'."

Case laughed as she stepped towards the closet and began to flip through the selection. She pulled out a black skirt that fell just past Olivia's knees. "What about this?"

"I've worn that to court," Olivia said. "Doesn't exactly strike me as a 'club ensemble'."

Casey thought for a minute before handing the garment to Olivia. "Put it on. I'll be right back."

She shrugged and slipped her work pants off and pulled the skirt over her hips. She looked at herself and wondered how Casey could possibly pull this off. She came back in a few seconds later with a mischievous look in her eyes. "What do you have?"

"Let me ask you a question," Casey laughed. "How attached are you to that skirt?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked. The look on the lawyer's face made her almost…afraid of what she would do.

"Well let's face it, you can't wear that out to a club," she brought her hand from behind her back to reveal a pair of shiny scissors. "We may have to perform surgery."

"You can't be serious!" Olivia laughed taking a step back. "You can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Oh but I am," Casey said evilly. She took a step forward and snapped the blades together. "Just don't flinch and there won't be any bloodshed."

"Why are we doing this again?" Olivia asked.

Casey sighed. "Do I have to play the song again? I'm gonna play it again." Without waiting for Olivia's reply she pushed several buttons on the latter's stereo and waited for the beginning chords to fill the air. "Just listen to this song and tell me if it doesn't make you want to go out and dance all night."

Olivia closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the mutilation that was about to occur and let the words of the song surround her.

What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me

"I gotta tell you Casey," Olivia said still not opening her eyes. "I never pegged you for a 'Rent' fan."

Casey laughed as she continued to slice pieces of the skirt away. "It's park of the New York experience. It was the first show I saw after I moved here."

Olivia thought as she flipped through her closet. "How did I let you talk me into this?" 

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B _

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight_

"All done," Casey announced. She took a step back and admired her work; the skirt that once fell just below Olivia's knees was now well above them. The hem wasn't exactly perfect but she doubted that anyone would even notice in the dim lights of the dance clubs. "You can open your eyes now."

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and exhaled. She had been expecting something ridiculously short, but this was just on this side of tacky. She spun slowly noticing how long her legs looked in the skirt. "Not bad."

"I knew you'd like it," Casey smiled setting the scissors aside. "Now we must work on the rest of your outfit." Minutes later both women were dressed and ready to party.

"I can't believe we're actually going out like this," Olivia laughed as Casey nearly dragged her out of her bedroom.

"Just for one night forget that you're a cop. You don't even have to be Olivia Benson tonight if you don't want to be."

"And who should I be?" Olivia laughed. She grabbed her driver's license and some cash and stuffed it in her pockets.

"I don't know. Be anyone you want to be," Casey suggested. "Tonight is our night out on the city. Forget about everything and just have a good time."

_

* * *

_**Well there you have it. Should I write another chapter where they actually get to the club?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out Tonight--****Chapter 2 **

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support on this one. I know it's been a long time since I've posted but I guess college life will do that to you! And no this will absolutely not become a fem slash. I just love the pairing of Casey and Olivia strictly as friends having some good ol' fashioned fun!

**--------------------------- **

Olivia braced herself as she followed Casey out of the cab. It had been years since she had been out to a club and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. _'I'm going to be the oldest person in this club I know it,'_ she thought as they showed their ID to the bouncer at the door who waved them inside.

The music was loud, the lights were low and the smell of alcohol was almost overpowering. Olivia felt Casey grab her hand as they made their way to the bar.

"What do you want?" Casey asked loudly.

"Just get me whatever you're having," Olivia shouted back. Moments later Casey returned with two bottles of beer.

"First round's on me," she smiled handing Olivia her bottle. "Now let's dance." She didn't bother waiting for her reply but instead grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

The two women began to dance with each other, keeping a good distance between them. They swayed their hips to the beat, huge smiled plastered on their faces. All the stresses of the job seemed to melt away as the perpetual beat rang in their ears. Two songs later, Olivia felt a pair of hands resting on her hips. Fighting the urge to punch whomever was behind her, Olivia glanced over her right shoulder to see a guy that looked to be in his late-twenties with tousled blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"How are you tonight?" he asked Olivia who only smiled in response. She noticed two more guys join their small group, one focusing his attention on Casey while the other seemed to be a little out of place.

"Hey ladies," the one closest to Casey called. "Think we could buy you lovely things another round of drinks?"

Olivia looked at the bottle in her hand that was still half full and began to answer before Casey cut her off.

"Sure can," the red head smiled. The three guys left them in the direction of the bar and Olivia grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her within earshot.

"I'm not even done with this one yet Casey."

"Then drink fast," laughed Casey. Both women proceeded to chug down the rest of their beverages, finishing moments before the guys arrived back with seconds.

"Where'd your other friend disappear to?" Olivia asked noticing the absence of one of the party.

"He found some friends at the bar," one of them answered. He handed Olivia another bottle and kept the other for himself. "Sorry, it seems I forgot my manners. I'm Kevin, and you might be?"

Olivia paused for a moment remembering Casey's words. _You don't even have to be Olivia Benson tonight if you don't want to be. _"I'm Melissa," she lied. Behind her she heard Casey laugh but wasn't sure if it was at her or something her newest 'friend' had said.

"Well Melissa," Kevin said, "shall we dance?"

"Sure," Olivia agreed quickly. The two quickly set a nice rhythm with Olivia dancing in front of Kevin, her back against his chest and his hands innocently on her hips. Through the next few songs, both downed the rest of their drinks before Olivia excused herself to the restroom quickly grabbing Casey's arm and dragging her along.

"What's wrong _Melissa_?" asked Casey emphasizing the last word.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Might ask you the same thing. That kid looks like jailbait Casey."

"Robert is twenty-three years old I'll have you know," laughed Casey as she checked her make-up in the mirror. "How old is yours?"

"I didn't ask," Olivia answered. "But he's probably older than twenty-three."

Casey laughed and tossed a paper towel at her friend's head. "You gotta admit that this is fun."

"It is pretty nice to get out and about," Olivia said. "Just so long as these guys don't think they're coming home with us."

"Maybe not with you…" Casey let the end of the sentence trail off but the meaning was quite clear to Olivia.

"Casey!"

"We better get back out there before they think we made an escape out the window," the red head laughed.

Olivia shook her head in mock disgust and followed Casey out the bathroom door and back out onto the dance floor. They found Kevin and Robert quickly and resumed their dancing, bottles in hand. The night flew by in what seemed like minutes; alcohol was consumed, songs were played, and couples were quickly leaving the club together.

Olivia looked at her watch, _'2:14! I have to be at work in five hours!'_ "Casey I think it's time for us to head out."

Casey didn't seem to hear Olivia as she and Robert were dancing much closer now, their arms tangled around each other. Casey was smiling from ear to ear, as was Robert.

"You're not leaving yet are you?" Kevin asked. "That night's still young."

_'For you maybe,'_ Olivia thought. "I'm sorry but I have to be at work by seven tomorrow. Thanks for the dance and the beers." She placed her nearly empty beer on the nearest table, gave Kevin one last smile and headed towards Casey. She grabbed the younger woman's arm and pulled her away from a stunned Robert.

"What's the matter?" Casey asked over the music.

"The deal is it's almost 2:30 and we have work in the morning," Olivia laughed. "Unless you want to show up to court with bags under your eyes…"

"You made your point," Casey sighed in resignation. "Let me just tell Robert goodnight then." She made her way back to her dance partner and Olivia watched as they exchanged a few words and what appeared to be phone numbers.

"You gonna call him tomorrow?" Olivia asked as they made their way toward the exit.

"You know what? I just might," Casey laughed.

-----------

The cab pulled up in front of Olivia's building, both women sitting silently in the back. Liv opened the door and went to crawl out when Casey's hand on her arm stopped her. "What?"

"Just tell me," Casey said, "that this wasn't the most fun you've had in a long time."

Olivia smiled and got out of the cab. "You know," she said leaning down so only Casey could hear her, "it really was. But I'm probably going to pay for it tomorrow." She shut the door and the cab pulled away from the curb toward Casey's apartment. _'I really did need this,'_ Olivia thought happily.


End file.
